Mafia TV
by Ace-Aihara
Summary: Mafia TV, channel KHR yang akan menemani anda menonton TV, Apa jadinya tokoh KHR harus menemani televisi anda? Penasaran? BACA! /Jujur dan nekat diatas pesawat ? /XDDD . WARNING: OC, OOC, lawakan GARING, aneh, 100% enggak lucu. Don't like, don't read! Mohon review-nya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Studio 1: Acara Mafia TV: Berani atau Jujur yang laknat XD~~

#Dari Studio 1, Berani atau Jujur yang laknat akan dimulai~~ Okay, dimulai dengan Host kita, Hidetako Hiroshi

Hiroshi: Perkenalan! Nama saya Hiroshi, saya adalah host dari Berita Mafia yang laknat. Entah kenapa saya dapat host Berani atau jujur, tapi enggak apa – apa~ Baik kita panggil tamu kita yang cape – cape datang dari Italia! Vongola!

BGM: *tepuk tangan*

Tsuna: Moshi – moshi minna-san~ *angelic smile*

All: *mimisan*

Hiroshi: *ngelap mimisan* Baik, tamu kita adalah sang Vongola Decimo~ Hmmm, baiklah, sesuai nama acara kita, Berani atau Jujur. Maka kita dapat request dari teman – teman author yang cukup mengelikan. Tapi sebelum itu, kita akan melihat Miharu yang menjelajahi Vongola HQ~

**~Vongola HQ –No Live-~**

Miharu: Haloo minna-san~ Saya saat ini ada di gerbang Vongola HQ. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, bahwa disini sangat asri dengan KEHANCURAN! Seperti ruangan sang Decimo, penuh kerusakan seperti habis berperang (memang benar) *jalan menuju Yamamoto dan Gokudera* Permisi, anda kalau tidak salah Yamamoto Takeshi 'kan?

Yamamoto: Tepat~

Miharu: Saya dari Berani atau Jujur. Nah, saya mau coba yang jujur nih. Baiklah dimulai pertanyaan Author. Sebenarya sejauh mana hubungan anda sama Gokudera Hayato?

Gokudera: APA MAKSUD LOE, BAKA? *menyiapkan ribuan dinamit*

Yamamoto: Ahahaha~ hanya sebatas teman kok~ *meluk Gokudera* Gokudera sayang~ jangan marah – marah dong~ nanti ayang sedih lho~

Miharu: (Dlm hati: Itu disebut sebatas teman? ) A-anu ... seberapa lama kalian berpacaran?

Gokudera: GUE ENGGAK BERPACARAN!

Yamamoto: aduh, kok enggak ngaku! Kita telah *piip* berkali – kali lho~ bahkan *piiip* itu juga kami sering lakukan~ Hahaha, benar lho Miharu-san.

Miharu: (makin lama, kayaknya Vongola jadi rumah sakit gila) Oke, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, jawab yang jujur. Sebenarnya kalian punya rasa suka enggak sih? Lalu asal loe tahu otak gue masih suci tau! *gaya cinta laura*

Gokudera: asal loe tahu juga, gue sama sekali enggak suka sama Yakyu-Baka! Rasa cinta gue hanya pada Jyuundaime! JYUUNDAIME IS BEST! *ngeluarin spanduk gambar Tsuna HDW*

Yamamoto: Hiks, kejam! Loe selingkuh ama Tsuna! Padahal Tsuna itu anak kita! Kenapa kau kejam pada anak kita! Sadarlah, itu telah menghancurkan masa depan anak kita!

Gokudera: Kau benar ayang, Jyuundaime, maafkan saya telah menghancurkan masa depan anda. Saya telah gagal menjadi ibu yang baik! Lebih baik saya mati saja! *ngeluarin panah*

Yamamoto: Jangan sayang! Jika loe mati, gue sendirian! Gue enggak bisa hidup tanpa loe! *meluk Gokudera* Biarkan masa lalu telah berlalu! Kita akan jalani masa depan dengan penuh bahagia!

Gokudera: Baik! Kita akan terus berjuang! *meluk Yamamoto*

Miharu: (aduh, gue makin lama pusing dengan pasangan sejoli ini?) Baik, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, apakah ada yang ingin disampaikan untuk mengakhiri wawancara yang laknat ini?

Gokudera&Yamamoto: DOAKAN PERNIKAHAN GUE!

Miharu: (padahal usianya baru 14 tahun, sudahlah!) Baiklah, saksikan iklan kami dari kelompok Varia~

.

.

.

Saat nyoblos pemilu, pilih nomor 7!

Xanxus dan Mammon!

Dijamin masyrakat sekarat dan miskin!

Karena Xanxus akan melempar botol bir yang punya dan Mammon akan mengkorupsi pajak kalian!

Warning: Siap – siap yang enggak nyoblos, bakal ditembak ama Xanxus~~

.

.

.

Tsuna: Hiroshi-san, tadi Xanxus sama Mammon buat iklan?

Hiroshi: Saya dapat dari Xanxus, katanya mao ikut pemilu DKI, lawan Jokowi dan Foke. Okay, sebelum itu, tayangan dari Miharu, apa pendapat kalian?

Gokudera: GUE BUKAN PACAR YAKYU-BAKA!

Yamamoto: udah, jujur aja, ini bukti rekamanya ada. Ah Tsuna, tak kusangka, kau anak gue~

Gokudera: Jangan ngarep loe! Yakyu-Baka!

Hibari: Tch, membosankan!

Mukuro: Kufufu~ kau iri ya~

Hibari: sekali bicara lagi, Kamikorosu!

Mukuro: Ah, kalau enggak mau, Dino dan Tsuna buat aku saja~ *merangkul pundak Dino dan Tsuna* Kasihan kalian, dibuat sama skylark-kun~

Hibari: KEMBALIKAN SEME DAN UKE-KU! *OOC kumat dan nyiapin tonfa.*

Tsuna&Dino: *blushing dan sekaligus dipeluk Mukuro*

Gokudera: NANAS! JANGAN SENTUH JUUNDAIME! *nyiapin dinamit*

Yamamoto: Sayang! Kok ninggalin abang! *meluk Gokudera*

Gokudera: GUE BUKAN SAYANG LOE! *lepasin pelukan Yamamoto dan kasih dinamit kearah Mukuro, alhasil kena Dino tapi Tsuna dan Mukuro kabur mengunakan ilusi*

Hibari: Kalian, berani – beraninya melukai seme-ku *murka dan bertarung melawan Gokudera*

Gokudera: MASA BODOH! GUE PEDULI AMA JUUNDAIME, BUKAN HANEUMA! *nyiapin dinamit dan lepar ke Hibari*

#alhasil Studio satu mejadi medan perang Gokudera vs Hibari. Sementara itu si korban, Dino dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja. Tanpa ada kegiatan P3K, kasian sekali nasibmu Dino Cavallone.

Hiroshi&Miharu: STUDIO KAMI!

Ryouhei: PERMAINAN TO THE EXTREAME! *semangat 45*

Gokudera: INI BUKAN PERMAINAN KEPALA RUMPUT! *menghindar serangan Hibari*

Ryouhei: APA KAU BILANG KEPALA GURITA! *nyiapin sarung Tinju*

Hibari: Tch, penganggu! Gue enggak punya urusan sama elo! Gue punya urusan sama Kepala gurita dan **NANAS**! *deathglare ke Ryouhei*

Miharu: Kalau si Nanas sudah pergi membawa Tsuna ...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 menit

1 jam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 tahun

LEMOT AMAT OTAK LOE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All: **NANAS!**

#dapat dipastikan telinga host membutuhkan perawatan insetif dari dokter rumah sakit gila (?)

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna: Mukuro, kenapa kita ke kamar hotel?

Mukuro: aduh, sebenarnya ini adalah rumah sakit lho~ Cuma dokternya sangat sulit didapatkan untuk penyakitku yang terlajur parah! Bahkan obatnya sangat sulit!

Tsuna: memang penyakitmu a-apa? Apakah kau baik – baik saja? *cemas*

Mukuro: sangat tidak baik *dorong Tsuna ke kasur dan mengengam tangan Tsuna* penyakitku adalah terlalu mabuk cinta padamu~ Kufufu~ dan dokternya adalah kau, dan obatnya adalah *piiip* bersamamu~

Tsuna: MUKURO! *blushing*

#terjadi adaegan Rated M.

.

.

.

~To be Contiund~

.

.

.

MOSHI-MOSHI! MINNA-SAN! XDDD

Perkenalkan, saya Ace-04, author baru lho~~~ sebenarnya sih bukan author baru, tapi karena akun watashi cukup menyebalkan dan gagal, yah ... jadi buat yang baru XDD. Hehehe, mohon bantuannya biar enggak HIATUS!

Watashi butuh Request tayangan Mafia TV, boleh lanjutin Berani atau Jujur, atau mungkin minna-san punya request baru. Watashi bakal terima dengan senang hati. Jamnya terserah minna-san~ dan pairingnya juga~ ah ya, iklannya juga minta request. BOLEH MINTA REQUEST SINETRON

—Tapi, kalau minna-san binggung, boleh pilih acara dibawah ini!—

06.00: Berita Pagi Mafia

07.00: Masak bersama Bianchi dan Nana!

08.00: TV Edukasi mafia dari REBORN!

09.00: Tips dan Trik dengan DUO NANAS!

10.00: Sinertron pilihan readers

12.00: Vongola, Varia, Mellifiore of Kingdom

14.00: Berani atau Jujur?

15.00: Papparazi mafia yang selalu enggak beruntung

15.30: REBOCON!

16.00: TV Champion

17.30: Sore – sore kesiangan

18.00: Rumah – rumah Mafia

19.00: Belajar bersama HIBARI!

20.00: Makan malam ala Mafia

20.30: Opera Van Vongola~

22.00: Movie~

—Terus, ini daftar Kru yang akan membantu acara, sinetron, dsb!—

Taketo: Sutradara

Hiroshi, Miharu, Naoki&Namiko: Host, wawartawan.

Ryo: Kameramen.

Watashi: pemilihan ide cerita

Ryuki&Nenek Yumi: perias artis

Konami-senpai: pemilihan TKP

Mizuka: Suara nyanyian pembuka (untuk acara yang membutuhkannya)

Hiina-sensei: kostum dan jumlah keuangan

DSB!

AH YA! Disini, seluruh anggota KHR, jadi boleh adain Primo! Dan pastikan REVIEW! Soalnya kalo enggak ada review watashi menanggap kalau ini gagal!

Maafnya lawakannya garing, soalnya watshi tidak pernah sukses buat lawakan~~ jadi mohon maklumi!

SEE YOU LATER! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 22.00: Movie 1: Tsunarella (?)

.

.

.

**~Sebelum film dimulai~**

Ryo: Minna-san~ saya Ryo, kameramen yang iseng – iseng meliput sebelum film dimulai. Baiklah aku saat ini berada di depan pintu tata rias cowok, kan mustahil kita masuk ketata rias cewek~ nah, ayo ikuti aku~ *Ryo masuk ke ruang tata rias*

Nenek Yumi: Ah, Ryo-kun~ ayo masuk~ *lagi rias nanas sinting ato Mukuro*

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ wajah Yumi-san masih sangat muda (baca: tua) wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku (?)*ngegombal sama nenek - nenek berusia 88 tahun*

Nenek Yumi: aduh, nak Mukuro bisa saja! *tersipu*

All: (dlm hati: tuh mahluk jadi – jadian nanas semesum apa sih? Sampe – sampe godain nenek tak berdosa (?))

Ryo: (memang aku salah milih kerjaan di mafia TV) Baiklah, tadi Aihara-sama minta rekaman video moe – moe Tsuna (?)

Hibari: Oh, herbivore itu lagi ganti ba—

#Tiba – tiba, Tsuna yang selaku cowok yang dipakaikan gaun malaikat dan wig rambut coklat bergelombang, keluar dari ruang ganti. Mungkin yang belum kenal Tsuna, bakal mengira bahwa dia malaikat yang kesasar di mafia TV

Tsuna: H-hai Minna-san *angelic smile dan ditambah efek bunga – bunga dibelakang*

All: *mimisan dan berpikiran bagaimana caranya meraep wanita (atau laki – laki?) dengan desahan dashyat! Kecuali nenek Yumi yang masih normal dan Ryuki selaku perias Tsuna sekaligus wanita*

Giotto: Wah, wah, wah, cucunya cucuku manis sekali~ *ngacakin rambut (atau wig?) Tsuna*

All: *marah dan tebarin deathglare ke Giotto*

Tsuna: A-arigato *blushing*

Hibari: *karena enggak mau kalah sama Giotto, Hibari jalan kearah Tsuna dengan pakaian pangeran yang membuat lautan mimisan (?) para fans. Lalu, mencium punggung tangan kiri Tsuna* maukah tuan putri menerima saya? *dengan gaya jaim yang membuat lautan mayat (?) fans Hibari yang karena mati kehabisan darah mimisan (?)*

Tsuna: *blushing* a-arigato ...

Dino: Kyou-kun! Ke-kenapa k-k-kau se-selingkuh de-dengan adikku! K-kau buat ha-hati gue hancur! K-kapan kau mengakui kalau kita tu-tunangan! *OOC tingkat sinetron (?) dengan efek lebay*

Hibari: *mukul Dino pake tonfa* asal loe tau, gue belum pacaran ama elo! Gue punya rencana kawin lari sama Tsuna! *gaya cinta laura*

Mukuro: HEI! Itu rencana gue! Jangan seenaknya mencopy rencana orang! *berdiri dan menyiapkan trident*

Gokudera: ENAK SAJA! JYUUDAIME BAKAL JADI BOSS VONGOLA! KALAU KALIAN INGIN MENCULIK, LANGKAHI MAYATKU!

Hibari: Hooo, baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu *nyiapin tonfa*

Mukuro: Kufufu~ aku akan melayanimu~ *nyiapin trident*

#Alhasil, sepertinya mafia TV lagi – lagi harus mengrenovasi ruanganya. Yah, karena pertempuran Gokudera vs. Hibari feat Mukuro (?) dan hebatnya, Tsuna masih baik – baik saja tanpa lecet sedikipun.

Ryo: (memang benar kata orang, kalau Mafia TV adalah channel laknat KHR)

.

.

.

**~Saatnya film nista dimulai~**

.

.

.

Tsunarella

Belum lulus sensor Rated K, K+ dan T

Warning: Lawakan kagak lucu, OOC, Gaje, dsb

.

.

.

#Dahulu kala, hidup seorang anak yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi yang biasa dipanggil Jyuudaime/Tsunayoshi/Sawada/Tsuna-kun/Tsu-kun/Tsunayoshi-kun/Tsuna/moe – moe Tsuna (?)/Dame-Tsuna/Tsu—

Taketo: Cut, cut, cut! Apaan itu nama!

Tsuna: aku tidak tahu, na-nama itu te-terlalu b-banyak!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ apapun namamu kau tetap pilihanku~ *meluk Tsuna*

All: NANAS! JANGAN NYARI KESEMPATAN DIDALAM KESEMPITAN! *sebenarnya sih pada iri*

Teketo: DIAM SEMUA ATAU AKU POTONG GAJI KALIAN! *nyiapin revolver yang siap ditembak ke siapa saja,*

All: *takut, langsung diam*

Taketo: Sudah cepat lanjutkan! Action!

#Karena ibunya telah meninggal dunia, ayahnya menikahi seorang wanita janda yang bernama Bianchi. Tapi, keesokan harinya setelah menikahi Bianchi, ayahnya diduga meninggal karena telah makan makanan (baca: racun) buatan istri tercintanya. Akhirnya Tsuna menjadi pesuruh di keluarga barunya yang bisa dibilang pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Dino: Tsuna-kun! Tolong kasih Enzio cake!

Tsuna: Ha'i! *lari ke arah dapur*

Bianchi: Tsuna-kun, tolong cuci bajunya! *masak makanan (atau: racun) ke anak – anaknya

Tsuna: Ha'i! *setelah ngasih Enzio Cake, langsung lari kebelakang*

Ryouhei: SAWADA! BUATKAN MAKANAN ENAK TO THE EXTREAME! *teriak pake toa mesjid yang baru dicolong*

Taketo: Cut! *menuju kearah Ryouhei* woy, enggak usah tereak pake toa mesjid kaleee

Ryouhei: Biar keras to the Extreame!

Ryo: maaf Ryouhei-san. Tapi ada yang pengen adzan magrib! Aduh, udah telat 20 menit nih! Ayo balikin! Kita pengen makan! =3=

Ryouhei: BAIKLAH TO THE EXTREAME! *Balikin toa mesjid dan langsung adzan dengan kalimat to the extreame(?)*

**~Skip Time, mau buka dulu XP~**

.

.

.

#Pada suatu hari, pangeran Hibari Kyouya yang terkenal dengan metode kedisiplinan yang extra, ingin mencari pendamping hidupnya sampai ajal pool matinya(?) Tapi saking banyakya wanita yang selalu memujanya, Hibari sangat kebinggungan untuk mencari wanita. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah pesta dangsa yang mengundang kerabat dan penduduk kerajaannya.

#Berita itu langsung tersebar ditelinga para penghuni rumah Sawada, langsung terjadi kehebohan.

Dino: Kaa-san! Aku mau datang buat bertemu Kyou-kun!

Ryouhei: aku pengen mencari petinju to the Extreame! (?)

Basil: Aku ingin bertemu master yang membantu saya menghadapi cobaan (?)

#untuk yang dua itu menjadi tanda tanya.

Bianchi: boleh kok, tapi siapa yang jaga rumah. Kaa-san pengen ketemu my darling~

Dino, Ryouhei, basil: *nunjuk ke Tsuna*

Tsuna: HIEEE! A-aku juga ingin ikut!

Bianchi: Khu khu khu, mau merasakan posion cooking ku~

Tsuna: HIIEEE!

#akhirnya Tsuna menerima dengan sangat terpaksa untuk menjaga rumah dengan sendirian. (ohh, betapa kasihan nasibmu Tsuna ...)

Tsuna: hiks, hiks, a-aku ingin pergi ke pesta dangsa ...

Reborn: *tiba – tiba muncul dengan pakaian peri yang bisa dibilang sangatlah lucu, membuat para fans teriak gaje* Aku akan mengambulkan permohonaamu~ *dengan suara nan lembut didengar*

Tsuna: Re-reborn! Ke-kenapa kau mengenakan baju peri?

BLETAK!

Reborn: *mukul Tsuna pake palu* aku ini peri dame-Tsuna! Sekarang apa permohonanmu atau aku tembak peluru keinginan sekarat .

Tsuna: etoo, a-aku ingin datang kepesta dangsa ...

Reborn: *smirk* baiklah, bawa kucing, anjing, dan nanas kesini! *nyodong pistol peluru sekarat*

Tsuna: Ha'i! *langsung lari kearah dapur dan kekandang hewan peliharanya yaitu uri dan jirio*

#Setelah beberapa saat ...

Reborn: baiklah~ atas keputusan hitman no. 1, kucing, anjing dan nanas bangkitlah! *ngarahin tongkat sihir ke uri, jirio dan nanas*

All yang nonton: (dlm hati: mantra macem apa itu! Aneh bin ajaib)

Uri&Jirio: *berubah menjadi Gokudera & Yamamoto*

Nanas: *berubah menjadi kereta kuda*

Tsuna: Wao! He-hebat! *kagum*

Gokudera: Jyuudaime! Kami siap melayani anda kapanpun anda inginkan! *tunduk pada Tsuna*

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun, k-kau t-tak perlu repot – repot! *terkejut dan malu*

Reborn: Baiklah! Tinggal mengurus, pakaian. Dame no Tsuna! Berubahlah! *mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke Tsuna*

#Tiba – tiba, asap mengepul tubuh Tsuna. Sepertinya saat itu Tsuna sedang menganti pakaiannya dengan terburu - buru.

Tsuna: *make baju wanita yang berupa gaun putih selutut, dan tanpa lengan. Ditambah Wig rambut coklat panjang bergelombang dan ditambah mahkota bunga berwarna putih dan pink*

All: *mimisan dan yang berotak mesum mencari cara untuk meraepnya*

Tsuna: HIEEE! KENAPA BAJU WANITA!

BLETAK!

Reborn: *mukul Tsuna pake palu* Dame-Tsuna, harga baju pangeran sekarang mahal! Loe tahu, itu baju wanita yang paling murah yang bisa gue beli pake uang elo! *ngasih bon belaja baju wanita*

Tsuna: B-baiklah ... *pasrah*

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, anda tetap masih cantik kok! *ngasih semangat ke Tsuna*

Yamamoto: Tapi tetep cantikan my uke~~ *meluk Gokudera*

Gokudera: GUE BUKAN UKE LOE! WOY TOBAT! LAGI PUASA SEKARANG! *Ceramah kayak pak haji di sebelah*

#Setelah ceramah Gokudera selesai.

Reborn: Baiklah, ini adalah sepatu kaca. Pakailah dengan bijak, karena akan ada serangan musuh disana (baca: karena akan ada nanas mesum meraepmu disana) *ngasih sepatu kaca ke Tsuna*

Tsuna: Baiklah,

Gokudera: ayo Jyuudaime, kita berangkat!

**~Skip time****—****ke Istana~**

.

.

.

Mukuro: Kufufu~ ada pangeran yang galau nih ...

Hibari: Sekali bicara, Kamikorosu!

Mukuro: Kufufu~ belum mendapatkan pasangan hidup ya~

Chrome: Mukuro-sama, anda sendiri belum mendapatkan pasangan hidup anda.

Hibari: Dengar baik – baik nanas! Sekarang aku mau jalan – jalan dulu! *pergi menjauh dari nanas*

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Chrome sayang, aku saat ini menunggu seorang gadis (baca: cowok) cantik yang sedang menuju kesini~ Chrome, sebaiknya kau mencari pasangan dangsa untuk nanti tengah malam~

Chrome: Baik Mukuro *menjauh dari Mukuro*

#Sementara itu Tsuna ...

Tsuna: G-gawat, aku terlambat! *lari menuju istana Hibari dan berakhir menabrak Hibari*

Hibari: *merasa dirinya tertabrak* Herbivore ... *terkejut melihat Tsuna dalam posisi cewek * K-kau, kenapa ada disini?

Tsuna: hehehe, m-maaf, a-aku terlambat ...

Hibari: *menulurkan tangan ke Tsuna* hukuman karena kau terlambat, temani aku berdangsa bersamamu.

Tsuna: *blushing* a-arigato ... *jalan bersama Hibari menuju istana besar milik Hibari*

**~Setelah sampai di Istana Hibari~**

.

.

.

Mukuro: wah, wah, kayaknya pangeran kita mendapatkan calon yang baru *lirik Tsuna* Hmmm, kayaknya dia jauh lebih cocok padaku~ *taruh bunga mawar dimulut (kesan para narsis yang pengen tebar pesona)* WADOOW SAKIT! *bibirnya berdarah*

Hibari: Bubga mawar yang loe pegang itu ada durinya.

Taketo: Miharu, tolong team medisnya ... =_="

#Setelah Mukuro diobati ...

Mukuro: wah, wah, kayaknya pangeran kita mendapatkan calon yang baru *lirik Tsuna* Hmmm, kayaknya dia jauh lebih cocok padaku~ *taruh bunga mawar dimulut (kesan para narsis yang pengen tebar pesona)*

Tsuna: *blushing* Etoo, Mukuro-san, bibirmu baik - baik saja?

Mukuro: aduh, lumayan sakit. Tadi si Shamal enggak mau ngobati jeng! Makanya ane diobati ama Chrome sayang!

Tsuna: iya jeng! Ane saja kalau mau berobat mesti pake cosplay wanita.

Hibari: tau enggak sih, kalo sih Shamal ju**—**

Taketo: CUT! APA-APAAN ITU! NGOMONG JANGAN URUSAN PRIBADI! SKENARIONYA!

Mukuro: wah, wah, kayaknya pangeran kita mendapatkan calon yang baru *lirik Tsuna* Hmmm, kayaknya dia jauh lebih cocok padaku~ *taruh bunga mawar dimulut (kesan para narsis yang pengen tebar pesona)*

Tsuna: *blushing*

Hibari: *mukul nanas pake tonfa* Jangan goda tunangan orang! Cepat cari pasangan loe sendiri.

Mukuro: Kufufu~ kalau begitu, serahkan tunanganmu padaku~ karena aku duluan yang punya rencana mempersunting Tsunayoshi~

Hibari: Asal loe tahu, dia adalah uke-ku!

Mukuro: Hmmm, tapi loe punya Dino~

Hibari: Dan loe punya Byakuran dan Chrome!

Mukuro: Oya, oya, kau justru masih punya Alaude!

Hibari: Loe punya De**—**

Taketo: Cut, cut, cut! *teriak pake toa* Woy! JANGAN MELENCENG DARI SKENARIO!

Hibari: mereka yang nyuruh *nunjuk para fans KHR dan tereak - tereak gaje "Mukuro vs Hibari"*

Taketo: Keamanan usir mereka =_=" Baiklah action!

Hibari: Kalau begitu, ayo my princess kita berdangsa

Tsuna: i-iya ...

#Setelah berdangsa cukup lama, Tsuna perlahan tersadar, bahwa ia harus pulang tepat jam 12 malam karena perintah reborn. Soalnya kalau enggak pulang bisa - bisa dia dianggap kalau Tsuna suka kehidupan malam (?)

Tsuna: Hi-hibari-san, maafkan saya! sa-saya harus pulang sekarang!

Hibari: Apa maksudmu? Kau adalah 'satu - satunya yang terkasih' bagiku. Sekarang, lupakan keluargamu dan teruslah jalani hidupmu sebagai kekasihku.

All: (dlm hati: Tuh anak benar - benar deh!)

Hibari: Masalah buat elo! (deathglare ke semua kecuali Tsuna)

All: t-tidak!

Tsuna: Ma-maafkan saya! Saya harus pulang! *lari menjauh Hibari*

Hibari: HEY! *mengejar Tsuna yang lari menuju ke taman* tunggu aku! *sepertinya Hibari kehilangan Tsuna*

#Sementara itu Mukuro.

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Sepertinya aku menemukan yang menarik~ Nah, tuan putri, ayo ikut denganku~

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! NANAS MESUM!

Mukuro: *berjalan menuju Tsuna* Ayolah, aku akan melayanimu dengan sempurna lho~

Tsuna: (Dlm hati: ah ya! Sepatu kaca untuk situasi gawat pemberian Reborn) Mukuro! Rasakan lemparanku! *lempar sepatu kaca ke arah muka Mukuro, tapi**—***

PRAAANGG

Ryo: *lensa kameranya pecah* WOY! KENA KAMERA NIH!

Tsuna: Go-gomenasai! *nunduk dan merasa salah besar*

Ryo: Haduuuh, padahal kamera ini belum lunas!

Taketo: Ryo! Cepat ganti kamera yang baru! Giotto kau yang bertugas merekam selanjutnya!

Giotto: Ha'i! *ngambil kamera CCTV (?)*

Taketo: 1, 2, 3! Action!

Tsuna: Mukuro! Rasakan lemparanku! *Lempar sepatu kaca ke arah muka Mukuro, tapi**—***

BLETAK

***—**malah kena ke muka Hibari*

Hibari: Herbivore ... *murka*

All: LARI SEBELUM ANDA TERLUKA!

#Sepertinya mafia TV ditakdirkan dengan ruangan penuh kehancuran.

.

.

.

#Setelah insiden yang seperti tadi, Hibari dan Mukuro berlomba - lomba untuk mencari Tsuna, dengan petunjuk sepatu kacanya yang dilempar. Sementara itu Tsuna ...

Tsuna: Reborn! Bagaimana ini! Aku bisa - bisa dibunuh karena telah menipu Hibari-san!

Reborn: Siapa suruh ikut ke pesta! Sekarang akui saja dan pasti akan selesai. Atau aku perlu mengancamu dengan peluru sekarat *smirk*

Tsuna: HIIEEE! BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN AKUI! *ganti baju cewek dan berlari ke arah Hibari*

#Dengan bantuan Reborn, akhirnya Tsuna sadar dengan kesalahanya. Dengan buru-buru, Tsuna berlari kearah Hibari dan Mukuro yang sekarang lagi bertengkar merebutkan Tsuna

Tsuna: Hentikan!

Mukuro & Hibari: k-kau ...

Tsuna: kalian raja di negara kalian! Bisakah kalian bersikap dewasa!

Hibari: Itu semua untukmu ...

Tsuna: *buka baju dengan paksa! Dan oh my god, kulitnya mulus, meski bidang rata, dan waow dia seksi (All: dasar author otak mesum!)* Aku ini cowok!

Hibari&Mukuro: APAAA? ! *gaya lebay kayak disinetron*

Tsuna: LOE! *nunjuk Mukuro dan Hibari* GUE! *nunjuk dirinya* END!

Hibari&Mukuro: *SHOCK!*

#Akhirnya Tsuna tetap menjadi pesuruh keluarganya ditambah Reborn dengan bantuan Gokudera dan Yamamoto dan Hibari memutuskan menikahi Dino dan Mukuro**—**

Mukuro: Kufufu~ aku ingin menjemput Tsunayoshi-kun~

Tsuna: Mu-mukuro! Bukankah ceritanya sudah selesai!

Hibari: Nanas, Loe harusnya bersama Chrome atau Byakuran ...

Mukuro: *tiba - tiba meluk Tsuna* Tentunya dengan adanya my princess

Gokudera: NANAS! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!

Yamamoto: Jangan culik my second uke (?)

Hibari: lepaskan tanganmu yang kotor itu Nanas ...

Mukuro: Kufufu~ tidak akan

Giotto: Lepaskan cucunya cucuku!

Mukuro: kau itu hanya manusia sejarah saja!

Reborn: Baiklah, kayaknya peranku sudah mulai sekarang *nembak peluru keinginan sekarat ke arah Tsuna. Tapi karena nasib sial Giotto*

Giotto: UWOOO! MELINDUNGI DECIMO SAMPAI MATI! *lari kearah Tsuna dengan Gaje dan memakai celana saja yang bermotif love - love*

Fans Giotto: KYYAAAA! KEREN! *foto Giotto bercelana dalam*

#Akhirnya Tsunarella berakhir dengan Renovasi dan entah kenapa Film-nya mengalahkan Har** Pot*** dengan hebat dan mantap. Tapi sebelum menikmati uang tersebut, para kru dan artis harus mengrenovasi kondisi gedung Mafia TV

.

.

.

**~Keesokan harinya setelah Tsunarella shooting~**

****#Terlihat di dalam kamar kesehatan di Vongola HQ

Tsuna(yang masih pake baju cewek atas permintaan Giotto): Giotto-san~ aaa! *nyuapin Giotto*

Giotto: Amm! Enak sekali Tsuna! *tidur dengan kondisi terluka*

Mukuro: Tsunayoshi, suapin aku juga dong~ *disuapin Chrome*

Hibari: Kau sudah disuapin Chrome *disuapin kasukabe*

Romario: Dino-sama, kurasa anda tidak boleh ikut shooting lagi *nyuapin Romario*

Dino: iya, iya,

Reborn: Kurasa kalian butuh pembelajaran baru~ *muncul tiba - tiba*

All: RE-REBORN!

Reborn: besok pagi, kita akan shooting! bersiap - siap dengan peralatan medis kalian~ *smirk*

All: TIDAAAAKK!

.

.

.

**~To be Continued**

****.

.

.

MOSHI-MOSHI MINNA-SAN! XDDD

Akhirnya bisa update~ Arigato **Rio Sawada**! karena chapter kali ini Request dari Rio Sawada. Ah ya, Request masih diterima! Justru itu memacu watashi membuat chapter lagi! Jadi Request ya~~ Tapi, untuk berani ato jujur watashi rasa muncul di chapter 4 lho~

Ah ya, Seperti biasa, kalau enggak ada yang me-review chapter ini, watashi anggap gagal lho~ jadi jangan malas meng-review

Maafnya lawakannya garing, soalnya watshi tidak pernah sukses buat lawakan~~ jadi mohon maklumi!

SEE YOU LATER! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Belajar bersama Hibari FEAT. Tips dan Trik DUO NANAS

.

.

.

**~Belajar bersama Hibari FEAT Tips dan Trik DUO NANAS~**

Taketo: Apa-apaan ini! Acaranya kok disatuin!

Aihara: Apa boleh buat ... aku sudah kebinggungan lanjutin yang mana dulu~ Tapi tak masalah sih ...

Taketo: (Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan skenarionya.) Sudahlah, Hiroshi! Panggil Vongola, Varia!

Hiroshi: HA'I! *manggil Vongola dan Varia*

Vongola&Varia: *masuk kedalam kelas yang buat shooting dan siap – siap*

Taketo: Baiklah! Satu, dua, tiga! Action!

#dari kelas 2-B! Acara Belajar bersama Hibari FEAT Tips dan Trik DUO NANAS dimulai! Dimulai dari wali kelas 2-B, Hibari Kyouya.

Lussaria: Haloooh~~ Teman – teman Aquhh, welkom tooh 2-Bee~~ gimana nieee kabarnya? Aquuh kangeenn bangeet~ terus untuk Tsunayoshii-chaan welkom tooh aur claassse~ *dengan nada hepi dan menjijikan*

**Agenda Hibari & Xanxus: Masukin Lussaria ke rumah sakit jiwa khusus bencong dan alay.**

Tsuna: etoo, bukanya acara ini yang punya Hibari-san, Mukuro dan Deamon. Tapi, kenapa yang mulai orang alay begini? *binggung*

Lussaria: Hehehe, tentu Aqquuh mau nyambut maaiii anjel. Tsunayoshi-chaan, kau makin cutee lhoo~ *mandang Tsuna dengan harapan 'ayo nikah ama abang~'*

**Agenda Mukuro, Hibari, & Giotto: Hajar Lussaria sampai tak terbentuk. ****Seme Tsuna**

Hibari: *make kacamata dan auuu ... cool amat tuh anak! sampai buat banjir darah para mimisan fans dan kasihan para petugas kebersihan, harus bersihin darah mimisan fans* Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya. Pelajaran pertama, cara menghancurkan bencong dan alay! Dino, ba—

Deamon: CIIIEEE!

All: *nengok kearah Deamon dan melihat tatapan Deamon yang mengejek*

Deamon: aduh, aduh, ada pairing baru niee~ D18~ *goda dan senyum puas melihat Hibari dan Dino mukanya merah*

Mukuro: D18? Maksud elo Deamon Hibari?

Krik

Krik

Krik

Alaude: ada benarnya juga tuh ...

All: CIIEEEE!

Giotto: aduh, saingan Deamon tuh Dino!

Lussaria: Deamon jiles, jiles!

Fran: yang benar jealous Lussaria-senpai.

Bel: ushishishishi, dia mah abnormal.

Squalo: VOII! BERITA BARU! DEAMON SUKA BURUNG!

Xanxus: yang benar Hibari, sampah! *nembak Squalo*

Squalo: VOI! ENGGAK USAH NEMBAK JUGA KALEE!

Yamamoto: *yang baru bangun* ada yang nembak Squalo? Siapa? Apa diterima?

Krik

Krik

Krik

Squalo: APA MAKSUDMU BOCAH SUSHI! LOE MAU GUE BIKIN SASHIMI!

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, bia aku bikinin sashimi buatmu, tapi jangan lupa PJ-nya~

All: (sebenarnya Yamamoto-kun itu normal atau abnormal)

Giotto: ah ya, PJ-nya Deamon~

Deamon: Giotto, kau itu miliku! Tolong lindungi aku dari bocah sota!

Hibari: yang benar shota bukan sota! Dan gue bukan shota! weeeek *melet*

Deamon: idiih, siapa yang shota! Yang bener sota, sok tau, dih geer!

All: (sebenarnya kita mau shooting apa sih)

Lussaria: aduuh, jangan berantem disini dumz~~ berantem ajah di hati Aquuuh ajaah~ *lawak+lerai*

Taketo: CUT! WOY! KENAPA MELENCENG DARI SKENARIO!

Krik

Krik

Krik

Hibari: apa – apaan sih! Sekali berbicara kamikorosu! *deatglare ke Taketo dan Lussaria*

Lussaria: HUWEEE! SQUALO-NEE! HIBARI-NII JAHAT! *nangis ke Squalo*

Squalo: VOII! AKU INI COWOK!

Lussaria: tapikan aku hanya mau kau menenangkan aku ...

Squalo: tch, aku—

Deamon: CIIEE! SQUALO PAKE AKU-KAMU KE LUSSARIA!

All: CIEEE! Hahaha, PAIRING BARU!

Squalo: VOI! KALIAN! GUE HANYA UNTUK XANXUS!

Xanxus: *lempar bir ke Squalo* berisik, sana tenangin pacar loe! Gue pengen cari pacar baru! *cemburu dan jalan kearah Tsuna* hei, kau mau jadi pacar aku?

Deamon: CIEEE! PAIRING BARU! X27!

All: BERISIK AMAT LOE! *deathglare ke Deamon dan Xanxus, plus Taketo selaku sutradara yang ngercoki*

Hibari: DIAM!

All: *takut sama Hibari*

Taketo: sudah! 1, 2, 3! Action!

Hibari: Sekarang Dino, lanjutkan bacanya!

Deamon: Ada coulpe mau jadian nihhhh! Cieeehhh!

Krik

Krik

Krik

Giotto: Deamon, kalau loe jealous bilang aja!

Hibari: sudah, Tsuna, tulis pasangan belajar kalian kali ini! *nyerahin daftar pasangan dari Aihara*

Tsuna: *pucat dan nulis*

**Okay dumz .. berdasarkan keputusan para kru, ini pasangan kalian~ Tidak ada tapi – tapian!**

**DinoxHibari**

**YamamotoxGokudera**

**DeamonxGiotto**

**MukuroxTsuna**

**XanxusxLevithan**

**SqualoxLussaria**

**AlaudexAlfonso**

**AsarixG**

**Terserah yang enggak dapat, pasangan yang mana aja boleh kecuali diatas lho**

**Ah ya, setelah keputusan kami, Dino dan Hibari jadi ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas. Dan sisanya terserah**

**Ah ya~ cepat jadian dong~ para pasangan yang dipilih sama kru kami**

**By: Aihara yang kece. ;)**

All: APA-APAAN ITU SEMUA?!

Tsuna: *nulis kelanjutannya*

**P.S: bagi yang menolak, jangan harap mendapatkan kesempatan berduaan dengan orang yang disayangin.**

**P.S.S: Ah ya, Kyou-chaaan (**Baca: Hibari**) setelah bel istirahat giliran buah – buahan yang ngajar**

**P.S.S.S: Lussaria~ selamatnya~ dapet Squalo. ****Nanti kalau punya anak bilang ya~ ;)**

**P.S.S.S.S: UNTUK BUAH-BUAHAN! Jangan meng-SEME pasangan kalian UKE. DAN jangan sampai me-RAEP PASANGAN dan UKE. (**baca yang huruf gede**)**

**P.S.S.S.S.S: Okay, itu saja. ****Xanxus sabar ya ... kamu dikhianati ama Squalo, nanti kamu dapat pairing X27**

Bel: TING, GEGELINTING, PERUT GENTING SUDAH LAPAR!

All: (bel macem apa itu?)

Mukuro&Deamon: Waktunya yang kece mengajar~

Krik.

Krik

Krik

Hibari: SUMPAH! SIAPA SIH YANG BAWA JANGKRIK KESINI

Alaude: GUE! EMANG KENAPE!

Hibari: BERISIK TAUK!

Dino: udahlah mai ukee~ nanti abang sedihh~

Hibari: WOY GUE BUKAN UKE LOE!

Tsuna: j-jadi, a-ada pertanyaan dari **Hikari Vongola. **Katanya gimana cara menaklukan uke yang tsundere.

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi, untuk apa kau menanyakan itu~ kau adalah miliku lho~ *meluk Tsuna dari belakang*

Tsuna: HIEE!

**Agenda semua kecuali Tsuna, Mukuro, dan Deamon: blender buah – buahan berjenis Nanas atau dibaca Mukuro**

Deamon: kalau Tsunayoshi-kun yang tanya aku jawab~ Nufufufu~ tapi nanti temenin aku tidur

BLETAK!

Aihara: *lemparin pensil ke arah Deamon* WOY! KAU JATAHNYA GIOTTO!

Giotto: WHAT?! Dan tat mi Deamon (baca: Don't touch me. Giotto kalau enggak bisa bahasa inggris ngaku aja deh)

G: Gue aja yang seme PRIMO!

BLETAK

Asari: *mukul G pake serluling* eh, kau hanya miliku~ ayo tidur bareng~ *nyeret G dan bawa ke hotel*

Chrome: Mukuro-sama, bolehkah saya merekan adegan UG? *Fujoshi akut*

Mukuro: boleh Chrome manieez~ tapi jangan lupa rekam adegan 6927~ Kufufu~

Deamon: Baiklah, kita jawab saja pertanyaan Hikari-san. Ini buku untuk Hikari-san

**Cara mengatasi Uke Tsundere:**

**Kalau berisik, kasi aja dot biar diam kayak anak baik**

**Kalau minta uang, jangan kasih! Raep dulu baru kasih!**

**Terus, kalau mengancem, bilang **

**Ancamen buat Hibari: gua bakal goreng Hibirdmu**

**Anceman buat Squalo: Gua bakar Lussaria-mu!**

**Anceman buat Gokudera: gue raep Juudaime-mu!**

**Nah, kalau misalnya minta hadiah, kasih obat tidur biar gampang mengseme.**

Mukuro: Jadi begitu Tsunayoshi-kun~ *meluk Tsuna*

Hibari: Hey! Jangan sentuh tuan putri *ngancem ke Mukuro dan menyelamatkan Tsuna* Lawan aku dulu

Giotto: selama aku ada, aku tak membiarkan my Decimo tersentuh tangan kotor kalian.

Mukuro: Kufufu~ aku juga tak akan melepaskan my uke~

Gokudera: Jyuudaime juga tak akan tersentuh kalian berotak mesum! *nyiapin dinamit*

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun, Hi-hibari-san, G-giotto-kun, M-Mukuro!

Xanxus: serahkan saja Tsuna, kalian sudah punya pasangan kalian

Lambo: BWAHAHAHA! DAME-TSUNA BAKAL MENJADI MILIK LAMBO-SAMA!

Tsuna: (KENAPA JADI PEREBUTANKU?!)

Aihara: Baiklah sudah diputuskan!

All: *nengok kearah Aihara*

Aihara: Besok kita akan kepulau Mafia TV! Dan kita shooting disana! Dan yang menang akan mendapatkan pilihan PAIRNG yand diinginkan!

Reborn: Ide yang bagus~ semua siap – siap *smirk*

All: HIEEEE!

.

.

.

~TBC~Mafia TV~

MOSHI – MOSHI MINNA-SAMA!

Hari ini ceritanya agak dialaykan biar makin kocak~ (itu menurut my feeling) GAJE DAN GAYUS! Tapi tak apa – apa, yang menting hepiiiiiii ...

Nah, mulai sekarang ceritanya sudah bukan serial, tapi REQUEST masi DITERIMA! Jadi jangan malas meng-request ya reader ;) Besok adalah Berani ato Jujur, jadi request berani ato jujur atau disingkat Jurnek ditutup hari jumat lho~ jadi request.

Ah ya, jangan lupa review. Nanti kalo enggak watashi anggap gagal lho~ jadi repiuw

.

.

SEE YOU LETER~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 14:00: Pesawat Mafia TV: Jurnek (Jujur dan Nekat!)

.

.

.

Karena ide konyol dari sang Author yang memiliki perkerjaan produser di Mafia TV. Para Artis dan kru harus mengikuti ide konyolnya dengan berlibur ke pulau Mafia TV. Nah, jadi kita lihat bagaimanakah kondisi perjalanan mereka menghadapi siksaan (?) dari Mafia TV. Berikut liputannya di Pesawat Vongola.

Aihara: *didalam pesawat lagi main uno* ahh, bosan! Kalah melulu!

Hiroshi: *Lempar kartu Uno* hah, emangnya kau saja! Aku bosan!

Yamamato: Ah, gimana kalau kita main aja yuk! Main Jurnek aja?

Gokudera: tch! Permainan konyol lagi.

Tsuna: (dlm hati: semoga bukan game nista aja ... gue enggak mau kena lagi.)

Aihara: IDE BAGUS! *bangkit dari tempat duduk* teman – teman! Kita main jurnek yuk!

Xanxus: tch! Permainan bodoh!

Hiroshi: okay! Dimulai dari kami, yang kena wajib milih! Baiklah! Action! *Lempar sebuah bola*

DUKK!

Hibari: *Kena bola ...* Aduh! *lihat bola yang dilempar* Siapa yang berani – beraninya melempar bola itu ke kepalaku.

Aihara: *liat bola yang dilempar Hiroshi* Hiroshi, kamu enggak bisa bedain bola bowling punyaku dan bola kertas ya!

Hibari: Hooo, jadi kau ya ... *deathglare ke Hiroshi*

Hiroshi: Huwaa! Maafkan aku!

All: (dlm hati: padahal bola bowling ama bola kertas bedanya jauh banget.)

~Setelah penderitaan Hiroshi di kamikorosu oleh sang skylark-kun~

Miharu (tim medis a.k.a pramugari): Ahh, makanya bedain bola mana yang mau dilempar dong! *mengobati Hiroshi*

Aihara: okay, pemirsa. Karena Hiroshi lagi dirawat oleh Miharu-chan, jadi kita akan lanjutkan permainannya! Nah, Hibari pilih jujur dan Nekat

Hibari: karena aku laki – laki macho (?) jujur

All: (laki – laki macho kok milih jujur)

Hibari: Masalah buat elo! *baca pikiran semua orang*

All: Ti-tidak!

Aihara: sayang sekali, kau harus memilih Jujur dan Nekat

Hibari: ...

Aihara: baiklah, yang pertama jujur! Sebenarnya kamu milih Dino atau Tsuna

Mukuro: Kufufu~ kalau aku pasti Tsunayoshi-kun

Aihara: Gak ada yang nanya.

Hibari: ...

Dino: Kyou-kun~ cepat jawab dong~ aku udah pengen jadi fosil(?) gara – gara nungguin kamu

Hibari: ...

Tsuna: apapun pilihan Hibari-san aku terima kok!

Hibari: ...

Xanxus: sampah! Cepetan jawab! Loe lama banget

Hibari: ...

Giotto: Hibari, lebih baik kau mengaku saja.

Hibari: ...

Ryouhei: Lama to the extreame!

Hibari: ...

Miharu: Aku penasaran ...

Hibari: ...

Aihara: WOY! JAWAB DONG! INI UDAH HABISIN KERTAS DAN WAKTU!

Hibari: ...

Hiroshi: ck, ck, ck, kalian memang payah. kayaknya aku harus menunjukan kehebatanku. Nah, Hibari-san, apa mau kutunjukin video nista itu?

Hibari: *blushing dan takut kalau video nista itu dipertunjukan* baiklah aku kasih tahu! Aku milih Dino

All: HOREEE!

Aihara: kok malah hore sih. Ah ya, Hiroshi apa maksudmu dengan video?

Hiroshi: itu RAHASIA! Sekarang tinggal nekatnya. Hibari, nyatakan cintamu pada Rokudo Mukuro.

Hibari & Mukuro: ...

Dino: tidak boleh! Kyou-kun adalah milikku! *meluk Hibari*

Squalo: VOI! Tahan Haneuma itu! *nunjuk Dino*

Varia: Siap boss (?)

Xanxus: sampah! Gue boss-nya!

Squalo: sudalah! Cepet tahan Haneuma!

Varia: *tahan Dino dan memisahkan Hibari*

Dino: Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kyou-kun tolong aku! *gaya lebay kayak di sinerton plus ditahan Varia*

Hibari: mati sana ...

Aihara: okay! Hibari, Mukuro! Nyatakan cinta kalian

Hibari&Mukuro: ...

Gokudera: Wah, aku harus merekam adegan ini~

Yamamoto: Hahaha, 6918 memang seru

Mukuro: Kufufu~ bisa enggak diganti Tsunayoshi-kun

Aihara: peraturan tetap peraturan

Hiroshi: Apa perlu kutunjukin video nista ini~

Hibari & Mukuro: ... Baiklah. *pasrah*

Aihara: Hiroshi, video apa sih?

Hiroshi: Ihhh, kepo amat sih lo! Itu sudah RAHASIA.

All: *nyiapin kamera buat rekam*

Hibari: Mu-mukuro ... se-sebenarnya a-aa-aku s-su-suka k-k-kamu ... *meluk Mukuro*

Mukuro: A-a-aku j-j-juga, I-n-need y-y-yo-you ... *meluk Hibari*

Deamon: CIEEEE!

All: Berisik amat loe! *hajar deamon*

Alhasil, Mukuro dan Hibari langsung muntah – muntah gara – gara menyatakan cinta mereka (?) Dan, kita tak perlu lihat kondisi mereka karena Miharu telah mengurusi mereka. Nah, pemirsa! Ayo kita lihat kelanjutan Jurnek mereka!

Dino: Karena kalian telah membuatku begini, kalian harus ba—

Aihara: *jitak Dino* berisik lo dinosaurus

Hiroshi: Meski nama Dino itu Dino, bukan berarti dia Dinosaurus Aihara

Aihara: sama aja! Lempar tuh bola ker—

DUUKK!

Dino: *lempar bola bowling ke Squalo*

Aihara: malah lempar make bowling lagi.

Squalo: *kena bola bowling* KETEK XANXUS BAU JENGKOL! *latah*

Xanxus: Sampah! Apa – apaan latah itu!

All: Hahahaha, ketek xanxus bau jengkol

Xanxus: ...

Squalo: VOI! Bukan lempar bola bowling! Pake bola kertas!

Dino: biarin! Sekarang pilih jujur atau nekat

Squalo : ... (dlm hati: dia bener – benar mau balas dendam) nekat!

Dino: baiklah, pake baju bikini warna putih motif sakura. Dan godain Xanxus

Aihara: Hei, mana ada baju bikini cowok motif sakura

Dino: maksudku baju bikini cewek, Romario! Siapkan bajunya dan pakaikan Squalo

Romario: siap boss!

Aihara&Hiroshi: (Dino memang mau balas dendam)

~Setelah beberapa saat~

Squalo: ukh, Dino ...

Pemirsa, bayangankan sang macho Squalo pake baju bikini cewek yang bermotif sakura. Nah, Pemirsa, sekarang kita dengarkan komentator kita.  
.

Haru: Hahi! Sama sekali tidak cocok!

Kyoko: tapi, baju bikininya bagus, aku suka sekali

Aihara: ah, Kyoko-chan itu aku beli pas pergi ke Shibuya! Disana keren – keren lho pakaiannya. Gimana pas ini selesai kita kesana. Chrome-chan, kau pasti suka!

Chrome: ah, iya! Kita kesanan ya!

Kyoko: wah, aku penasaran!

.

Komentar diatas masih normal atau sebenarnya mereka itu gosip kayak anak cewek umumnya.

Level komentator: Normal plus gosip

.

Giotto: Dino, dia benar – benar memalukan Squalo. Baju itu mah cocok ama anak cewek

Gokudera: tch, benar – benar tidak normal

Yamamoto: Hahaha, sama sekali tidak cocok

Hiroshi: cakepan anak cewek yang make!

Tsuna: ah, Hiroshi-kun. Aku juga penasaran bagaimana anak cewek yang makai. Kata Mukuro katanya makin seksi.

Giotto: Decimo, darimana kau berpikiran begitu!

Tsuna: eh, dari Mukuro.

Giotto&Gokudera: BERANI – BERANINYA NANAS SIALAN ITU MENGOTORI PIKIRAN DECIMO/JYUUDAIME!

.

Komentator diatas masih agak normal, tapi untuk akhirnya adalah peringatan untuk Mukuro.

Level komentar: masih agak normal plus mesum

.

Mukuro: Kufufu~ kau benar – benar tidak tahu mode.

Dino: biarin, lagian aku lebih suka kalau Hibari yang make *bayangin Hibari make bikini*

Mukuro: Tch, bagusan Tsuna-kun

Giotto: hoooo, kau ingin Decimo makau baju bikini!

Mukuro: Kufufu, kamu iri ya ...

Giotto/Gokudera: BERANI – BERANINYA KAU MENGOTORI PIKIRAN DECIMO/JYUUDAIME! *hajar Mukuro*

Mukuro: *jadi jus Nanas*

.

Komentar diatas benar – benar melenceng, dan kondisi Mukuro kayaknya benar – benar mengenaskan

Level komentar: saya rasa benar – benar melenceng dan saya dapat menjamin kalo mukuro bakal jadi jus nanas siap diminum (?)

.

Dino: nah, sekarang goda Xanxus!

Squalo: ukh ...

Lussuria: apa perlu pake kuping kelinci

Squalo: SEUMUR HIDUP ENGGAK BAKAL!

Hiroshi: ck, ck, ck, kau enggak makai kuping kelinci dan goda Xanxus, maka nkau harus godain Lussuria

Squalo: ... Okay! Mana Boss sialan itu dan kuping kelincinya!

Xanxus: ini *lempar kuping kelinci*

Squalo: *make kuping kelinci dan—* Miauw ... Xanxus-chan~ (dlm hati: rasakan jurus godaan Squalo, bwahahahaha hahaha, uhuk, uhuk,)

All: (Dlm hati: sama sekali enggak ngaruh padaku)

Xanxus: *blushing* Squalo-chan~

Squalo:VOI! KURANG AJAR KAU MANGGIL AKU DENGAN EMBEL – EMBEL CHAN! *nebas Xanxus pake pedang*

All: ITUMAH GAGAL!

Xanxus: tch, enggak kena Squalo-chan, *minum bir*

Aihara&Hiroshi: (Dlm hati: pertengkaran suami istri)

~Setelah masa pertengkaran Squalo vs Xanxus~

Squalo: *masih make baju bikini* sekarang geliran aku! Rasakan lemparan ini *lempar bola bowling*

Aihara: kok malah lempar bola bowling.

DUUKK!

Xanxus: *kena bola bowling* hik, hik, siapa yang lempar bola bowling hah!

Squalo: GUA! Sekarang pilih jujur atau nekat!

Xanxus: Hah, jujur!

Squalo: okay, kenapa kau terpengaruh ama jurus godaan Squalo hah!

Xanxus: karena loe istri gue

Squalo: VOI! GUE CEWEK eh, COWOK!

Xanxus: kalau gitu cepetan nikah!

Squalo: VOI! SEUMUR HIDUP ENGGAK AKAN!

Xanxus: KE—

Aihara&Hiroshi: KALIAN BERISIK AMAT! *hajar Xanxus dan Squalo*

Deamon: CIEE! Xanxus x Squalo dan Aihara x Hiroshi!

All: MATI SANA LOE! BERISIK AMAT*ngejus Deamon gara – gara cie - ciein*

Miharu: (dlm hati: semangka salah gaul) lho Taketo-kun, Ryo-san

Taketo: dasar kalian, sutradara kok dicuekin *mandang si Mukuro dan Deamon jadi jus dan sisanya berantem kecuali Giotto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan cewek – cewek yang asyik main kartu Uno*

Ryo: kenapa kalian berantem?

Aihara: liat aja direkaman. Ah ya, kalau tidak salah yang jadi pilot kan  
Ryo dan Taketo 'kan?

Ryo: iya, memang kenapa Aihara-sama.

Aihara: TERUS SIAPA YANG MENYETIR PESAWATNYA! KITA BAKAL NABRAK KALAU TIDAK ADA YANG NYETIR!

All: HIEEEEEEEE!

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah nasib para artis dan kru, apakah harapan hidup masih ada?

Tetap saksikan, mafia TV

.

.

.

A/N: Moshi – moshi minna-san~ lama tak jumpa di Mafia TV gara – gara laptop watashi rusak~

Ah ya, mungkin a/n kali ini sedikit, tapi watashi masih terima kok request dari pemirsa! Dan Chapter 5 adalah rumah – rumah mafia TV~ jadi silakan pilih pairing yang kalian sukai

Seperti biasa, watashi tidak akan lanjutkan cerita ini kalau enggak dapat review lho, makanya jangan jadi silent readers. Dan no Flame!

Okay, See you later.

P.S: bagi yang menunggu The Meaning of Friend, sebentarnya~ soalnya watashi kehilangan catatan untuk the meaning of friend.


End file.
